Lady Shadow v Lady Steel: Rush to the Super Friends League
by Rarity92
Summary: A sequel of Meg of Steel that works as a parody of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Hayley Smith witnesses the destruction of Quahog caused by the final battle of Lady Steel and Commander Cornelia. Feared and angered, she decides to make a plan to destroy ver before she destroys humanity.


**Lady Shadow v Lady Steel: Rush to the Superfriends League**

 **Prologue**

 **(A/E: Well, the long-awaited parody of _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ is here! During the month of August (and probably September, depending my schedule), I will upload chapters of the story. It will be pretty hard since...I've seen many making fun or pointing out the movie's flaws: the Nostalgia Critic review, Honest Trailer, CinemaSins, etc. I'll try to make fun of it on my own, but don't be surprised if you find similarities, okay? Either way, enjoy it!)**

The story begins with a flashback while sad music is played background. The Smith family (only Stan, Francine, Hayley and Steve) getting out of the theater. They've just watch _Ant-Man_ , a lighthearted and fun superhero movie without the dark and depressing tone that turn you off. But the scene took a dark twist when a burglar with a gun appeared and pointed at the Smiths. Stan was about to take his gun out of his leg, but...

 ***BANG***

the burglar shot him in the leg...IN SLOW-MO. Hayley and Steve approached their father to help him, but the burglar took his chance to take Francine's collar. Again, in slow-mo, we can see the burglar's gun pulling Francine's collar, and then...

 ***BANG***

Francine was shot to the death as the burglar ran away. The family got completely devastated by this tragedy-

"Okay, STOP!" Hayley exclaimed, interrupting the film "My mother DIES?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

 **(A/E: Well, this movie is suppose to be dark and gritty, so why not a tragic backstory?)**

"I didn't sign up for this!" Hayley said.

"Don't worry, dear, this is just corn syrup with red ink" Francine said, also interrupting the film.

 **(A/E: HEY! You're suppose to be dead!)**

"Okay, okay, geez!" Francine said as she died

"Now what?" Hayley asked.

 **(A/E: Now you're in a funeral where you ran away to a forest and you ended up in a cave)**

Then the scene changed to a cave while Hayley (wearing her funeral dress) got trapped. Then she looked at the deep of the cave and she found...a bat without wings, presumably the same bat that Meg torn his wings off.

"Oh my god, poor creature!" Hayley said, approaching the animal "Who did this to you?"

"She...is not...human" the bat said, coughing blood "You must...avenge me...in the most awesome way possible!"

Then thousands and thousands of bats came out and Hayley was surrounded by them. Then they started carrying her back to the surface. Well, at least it's different from _Batman Be-_

"SHUT UP!" Hayley said.

Then scene faded white and some letters appeared:

 **Quahog**

 **When humanity was introduced to** **Lady Steel**

 **(We swear this message doesn't sound pretentious at the slightest)**

A CIA helicopter landed as Hayley (carrying her bat pet on a shoulder bag) came out and she witnessed the alien invasion in Quahog.

"Is that the non-human thing you kept telling me?" Hayley asked to her bat.

"Maybe..." The bat said.

"Ms. Smith, I promised your father to keep you safe-!" the CIA agent from the helicopter said as Hayley knocked him out.

"I don't need be safe!" Hayley as she found a CIA car "I need a car..."

Hayley took the car and drove very fast to the city in a very intense and awesome way. When she arrived, she found the terraforming being destroyed by Lady Steel.

"Who was it?" Hayley asked to two geeks.

"It's Lady Steel, the strongest woman who came to save us!" a fat geek said.

"Are you kidding? She's clearly trying to destroy us!" a thin geek said.

"Why am I asking to two nerds?" Hayley asked.

But then she found Lady Steel and Commander Cornelia crashing to a building. Following the laser beam that ended up destroying the building. That made people to run away from it, except Hayley. She decided to GO toTywards all the dust and destruction!

After all the dust was slowing ceasing, Hayley was covered with it and she found more people evacuating. Then she found Joe Swanson with his legs stuck on wreckage.

"Oh my god, are you all right?!" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I'm already handicapped" Joe said.

"Don't worry, let me get you out!" Hayley said as she carried the wreckage as some cops took Joe out.

But then two worried parents appeared...for some reason they look like Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich from, oh, screw it, you guys know I'm a brony.

"Sweetie! Where are you?!" the mother asked.

"What's going on?!" Hayley asked.

"Our daughter is lost" Filthy Rich answered.

 _MOMMY! DADDY!_

Hayley turned around and she found a little girl who looks like Diamond Tiara. But she didn't see a cartel about to crush her.

"LOOK OUT!" Hayley shouted as she took a leap and grabbed the little girl to both evade the cartel.

"Huh?" the little girl asked.

"Don't worry, you're safe and you'll be with your parents soon" Hayley said.

"Hayley...look up..." The bat said, pointing at the sky.

While Hayley was hugging the girl, she looked up at the sky where she saw with angry eyes at Lady Steel and Commander Cornelia fighting. As the camera zoom out from a very pissed Hayley and all the wreckage, the awesome soundtrack is played.

 **End of the Prologue**


End file.
